Le Diable s'habille en Prada
by Emily Mary Heap
Summary: Ou comment Blaine Anderson découvre que son enfer peut devenir son paradis... - Klaine / UA
1. Tout a un début

Disclaimer : Eh non, Glee ne m'appartient pas. C'est bête, je m'amuserai bien avec moi.

Blabla de l'auteur : _Je n'arrive sérieusement pas à croire que je me lance dans une fiction, alors que je sais pertinemment que je suis une grosse flemmarde et que la seule histoire que j'ai jamais fini, bah... c'était il y a trois ans. Donc bon... Hum hum... Sinon, ne me demandez absolument pas comment j'ai trouvé cette idée. Ça fait quelques jours que je songe au fait d'écrire une fiction Klaine, vu qu'il y en a très peu en français, et d'un coup, bim, la révélation ! Désolé pour les fautes qui ont pu échapper à moi et mon correcteur orthographique, il est plus de minuit quand je poste ça, le site me supprime des mots comme ça lui plait, et je n'ai pas de bêta-lectrice... De plus, je ne sais pas vraiment si le rating va changer ou pas, sachant que je n'ai jamais écrit de lemon de ma vie, mais c'est une possibilité ! Enfin bref, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira._

_Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>« Le diable : encore un incompris ! <strong>»<strong>**

_Henry de Montherlant_

* * *

><p><em>New York<em>. Comment était-il arrivé là déjà ?

Ah oui, cette ville le faisait rêver, et ça depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Après tout, Blaine doutait qu'il aurait pu percer dans le monde du journalisme dans sa petite ville d'Ohio. C'est pour cela qu'après une longue période de réflexion, un petit ami à convaincre et des adieux mouvementés, le voici dans son nouvel appartement à défaire ses cartons. Il en prit un au hasard, et après avoir découpé la bande de scotch particulièrement résistante, il eut un pincement au cœur. Une photo de lui avec les Warblers était posé sur plusieurs affaires diverses. Il sentait vraiment que ses amis allaient lui manquer. Ils avaient beau avoir échangés leurs numéro et adresses, l'ex-soliste savait très bien que tout ça n'était qu'illusion, et qu'il allait perdre contact avec bon nombre d'entre eux. C'est la vie : elle est dure, injuste et cruelle. Il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas la même chose avec Wes, Jeff et Nick.

Malgré ça, il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix : il n'avait aucun espoir de vivre de sa musique, malgré le fait que ses amis lui ont maintes et maintes fois répétés que ses compositions étaient géniales. De toute façon, même si avoir été un Warbler avait été génial, il savait que ce n'était pas sa voie. A l'encontre que ce l'on pouvait croire, Blaine était très différent quand il était sur scène, et en dehors. Jeff avait d'ailleurs surnommé ces 'deux Blaine' par 'Show Blaine' et 'Shy Blaine'. Même si ça l'agaçait, le brun admettait que sa confiance s'envolait rapidement quand il n'était plus sous le feu des projecteurs. Qu'est-ce que tout ça allait lui manquer. Qu'est-ce que tout ça lui manquait déjà.

Des bras qui l'enlacèrent, ainsi qu'un tendre baiser dans son cou l'interrompirent dans sa nostalgie.

**« Eh, bébé, bien que je pense que tes pensées doivent être terriblement intéressantes, on aura jamais fini si tu rêvasses autant! »**, lui dit Sebastian avec un petit sourire taquin. Blaine se sentit immédiatement rougir. Dieu qu'il aimait cet homme.

**« Il faut dire que c'est si fatiguant… »**, répliqua le plus petit des deux, avec une petite moue accompagnée d'yeux de chiots battus.

Son petit ami rigola et le tira vers lui pour l'entrainer dans un baiser fougueux. Dès qu'il avait vu Sebastian, ce fut le coup de foudre. Ca fait peut-être film à l'eau rose comme on en voit couramment, mais c'était comme ça. Au premier regard il l'avait aimé. Amour qui s'était épanoui avec les diverses chansons et duos qu'ils avaient chantés. Dire que Jeff et Nick se moquaient de ce freshman qui comme d'autres avait craqué sur la star de la Dalton Academy, ils avaient beaucoup moins rit quand leur ami s'était levé, avait traversé la salle de répétition des Warblers et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles du nouveau, annonçant ensuite haut et fort qu'il l'aimait. Leurs têtes avaient été mémorables. Il doutait sérieusement qu'il puisse oublier ça un jour.

Au moment où Blaine poussa un gémissement, Sebastian le repoussa, un sourire en coin collé sur les lèvres.

**« Allez, au travail, _chéri_** **! »** Puis il susurra à l'oreille de son compagnon d'un ton très suggestif : _**« Plus vite on aura terminés, plus vite tu auras ta récompense. »**_

Blaine grogna. Vu la tonne de cartons qu'ils avaient encore à ouvrir, il l'aurait dans trois cents ans, sa soi-disant récompense.

* * *

><p>Si cette fichue mèche ne se mettait pas en place immédiatement, il allait commettre un meurtre. La dernière fois que ce genre d'incident lui était arrivé, c'était quand il était encore à Lima. Oui, un très mauvais jour d'ailleurs. Malgré qu'en cette période ses jours n'étaient pas très heureux, celui-ci était un peu plus pire que les autres…<p>

_**« Kurt ! Si tu ne sors pas de cette salle de bain dans les cinq secondes qui suivent, je défonce la porte et te jette dehors, prêt ou non ! »**_

_Ça devait faire une demi-heure que Finn alternait entre regarder nerveusement l'horloge dont la grande aiguille se rapprochait trèèèès dangereusement du huit, s'époumoner sur une pauvre porte qui n'y pouvait rien, et tourner en rond dans le couloir à en creuser des tranchées. Il manqua sérieusement de détruire quelque chose quand Kurt qui cria qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir tant que sa mèche rebelle ne serait pas à la place qu'il lui avait attribuée._

_Heureusement pour la porte qui n'y pouvait toujours rien, la fana de mode sortit de la salle de bain à l'instant où Finn décidait de vraiment de la mettre fin à son existence. Le quaterback grommela :_

_**« C'est pas trop tôt ! »** Kurt leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'incompréhension de la part de son beau-frère, et lui rétorqua d'un ton fier: **« Je me dois d'être parfait. »**. Car oui, il le savait, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, à William McKingley High School. Quoique, pour eux, il était déjà une erreur à cause de son homosexualité, alors sa perfection ne faisait que les déranger un peu plus. Karofsky sortait du lot. Mais s'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'une seule faute de goût, il savait qu'il allait en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours._

_La pause de midi fut annoncée par l'horrible et stridente sonnerie. Étant le seul membre du Glee Club à avoir cour à cet horaire, il marchait seul dans les couloirs du lycée, prit dans le fourmillement des élèves. Malgré le monde qu'il y avait, il put apercevoir Kartofsky et sa bande, slushies en main. Kurt déglutit, et marcha plus vite, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il se fondait assez dans la masse. C'était sans compter le fait que ses habits étaient de couleurs très vives ce jour-là, et de leur haine injustifiée envers lui. Azimio le souleva comme s'il n'était qu'un simple sac de plume, et l'entraina dans les toilettes pour hommes, suivit de ses acolytes. Kartofsky fut le premier à l'insulter, comme toujours._

_**« Alors la tapette, on croyait pouvoir s'casser comme ça, sans nous dire bonjour ?**_

_**- Je t'avouerais que je me serais bien passé de voir vos têtes de babouins, aujourd'hui**, lui répondit Kurt, ironique au possible. Cet affront lui valu une pluie de breuvage glacé dans le visage. Et de se faire plaquer violemment contre le mur par son grand ennemi de toujours, accessoirement un gay refoulé._

_**- Si j'étais toi, Hummel, j'éviterai de faire mon malin**, ragea le joueur de rugby. Oui, un gay refoulé, et il allait jouer cette carte là. Espérons juste que ce ne soit pas sa dernière action en tant que vivant._

_**- Et sinon quoi ?**, demanda innocemment, même trop innocemment le membre du Glee Club. **Tu as peur que je dévoile ton **_**petit secret**_** à Azimio et les autres ? **_

_A la tête de Karofsky, qui était un peu trop rouge pour son bien, il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, en fin de compte. Le géant demanda à tout le monde de partir, ordre qu'ils finirent par exécuter vu la colère extraordinaire dans laquelle était emporté leur ami._

_Kurt sentit le poing qui lui serrait la gorge raffermir sa prise sur celle-ci, limitant le passage d'air. S'il survivait, c'était définitivement un miracle. _

_**« Un seul mot à quelqu'un à propos de tout ça, et t'es mort, compris ? »** La voix entièrement emplie de rage le dissuada de lui répondre insolemment. Ainsi que de se débattre quand il fut malgré lui forcé à subir un baiser dont il ne voulait pas. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ne sentit pas Karofsky le lâcher pour s'enfuir. Ni quand il heurta le sol._

_Il s'était promis qu'il ne pleurerait plus jamais à cause de crétins comme eux. Sa coupe était totalement fichue, cette putain de mèche le narguant. Et merde !_

Souvent, il lui arrivait de penser ce que les anciens élèves de McKingley pensaient de lui, à présent. L'admirait-il ? Surement, si on considérait le fait qu'il était le rédacteur en chef du magazine de mode le plus prisé d'Amérique, et que des centaines de créateurs plus talentueux les uns que les autres se seraient prêts à s'entretuer pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir trois lignes consacrées à leur collection. Il ne lui avait pas été difficile de monter en grade. Son génie pouvant facilement flairer une nouvelle tendance, ainsi qu'en créer une et son amour pour la mode avaient été ses principaux atouts pour la réussite. Car oui, il avait réussi. Il en était fier. Il leur avait prouvé à tous qu'il meilleur qu'eux.

Ah, enfin, sa coiffure était impeccable. Pas trop tôt.

Il vaporisa encore un peu de laque sur ses cheveux, avant de juger qu'ils étaient parfaits. Il était parfait. Il était _Kurt Hummel_.

* * *

><p><em>Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, la bubulle vous fait vraiment de l'œil... Plus sérieusement, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Négatif, positif, tant que c'est constructif, tout me va !<em>

_Passez une bonne semaine !_


	2. Diable en Prada

_Vu que je n'arrive pas à vous répondre (le site me hait vraiment), je vous réponds donc ici :_

**pottermaniac000 : **_Pour tout te dire, je n'ai vu que le film, et je ne me rappelle que de l'essentiel de celui-ci… Donc l'histoire sera changée, en effet ! Et bien sûr qu'il y aura des chansons ! :D_

**Behh : **_Cela me peinerai beaucoup si tu ne lisais pas la suite de la fiction parce que Blaine est avec Sebastian, surtout que je compte changer ça plus tard, adorant plus que tout le Klaine... ;) (en plus, j'aime pas du tout Sebastian alors…)_

**Gleekofglee : **_Aha, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce que tu dis me rends heureuse ! ~_

**Klainyklaina : **_Contente que le Séblaine te plaise ! Et comme dit plus haut, oui, il risque d'y avoir un rapprochement entre Kurt et Blaine… ! Pour la proposition de bêta-lectrice, je t'y réponds en MP ! _

**Tomy-chan22 : **_Je t'aurai bien dit qu'il partira vite, mais ça enlèverai une bonne partie de l'histoire, donc bon ! xD …Désolé ! Merci pour tes compliments, c'est vraiment gentil !_

_Bonjour le monde ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutés dans leurs histoires favorites, ou qui suivent tout simplement celle-ci, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Merci également à ceux qui ont postés une review !_

_J'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaira autant que le prologue (si vous avez aimé celui-ci) ! __Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>"<strong>You better get, get, getaway, getaway darlin', before I put my spell on you!"<strong>

_Runaway – Bruno Mars_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>** Diable en Prada**

**« Blaine, dis-moi que je suis le meilleur. »**

Le dit-Blaine regarda bizarrement son petit-ami, qui se dépêcha de répondre à sa question muette :

**« Je t'expliquerai après, dis le juste !**

**- Euh, tu es le meilleur…**, dit le bouclé, se demandant toujours ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'homme qu'il aimait.

**- Tu as bien raison de dire ça !**, s'empressa de lui répondre Sebastian, comme si de rien n'était. **Tu** **te souviens de Thad ? »**

Blaine hocha la tête. Il serait bien incapable d'oublier un seul membre des Warblers, étant donné tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

**« Et bien, figure-toi qu'il s'intéresse de près au monde de la mode. **Voyant l'air complètement perdu de son amoureux, Sebastian jugea bon de continuer. **Et il se trouve que le grand Kurt Hummel cherche une autre secrétaire ! Dont le sexe n'est pas précisé…» **

Même s'il ne connaissait _vraiment _rien à la mode, il savait quand même qui était Kurt Hummel. Pour ne pas le savoir, il fallait vraiment habiter dans une région sans aucune trace de civilisation à des kilomètres à la ronde, sans télévision, et ne surtout pas être abonné au _Times, _ou à quelconque journal connu. D'un coup, tout fit tilt dans sa tête. Kurt Hummel, rédacteur en chef, secrétaire, journal… A l'air plus qu'enjoué que l'Anderson abordait, son compagnon s'esclaffa.

**« En bien, tu es un peu lent à la détente, toi ! » **

Il voulait dire autre chose, mais il fut entrainé dans une étreinte enjouée.

**« Dis à Thad que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, et qu'il peut me demander n'importe quoi, je le ferai !**

**- Si tu n'étais pas dans mes bras, et que ton visage n'était pas dangereusement près du mien, j'en serai presque jaloux…**

**- Mmh… Laisse-moi arranger ça… »**

Comme promis, il s'approcha du plus jeune, et l'embrassa tendrement, le remerciant dans ce baiser.

* * *

><p>Il massa ses tempes, et inspira longuement pour éviter de s'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Toutes les plus mauvaises secrétaires de ce foutu pays s'était donné le mot ou quoi ? Ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il avait viré… comment elle s'appelait déjà ?... Ah oui, Jennifer, et il commençait presque à regretter son acte. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas assez rapide à son goût, mais elle au moins, elle <em>faisait <em>son boulot. Pas comme les incompétentes qui s'enchainaient, se contentant toutes de crier sur tous les toits qu'elles travaillaient pour Kurt Hummel. Oui, bien sûr, elles le regrettaient bien vite, et ça l'amusait beaucoup de voir leur visage dépassé par la fatigue, mais là, sa première assistante croulait sous le travail, et ça l'embêtait vraiment de prendre autant de retard. Tiens, en parlant du loup…

**« Je viens de voir la nouvelle courir aux toilettes, en larmes… Je vous avais recommandé d'être un peu plus gentil avec elle, pourtant…**

Kurt grogna.

**- Je ne lui ai même pas dit le quart de ce que je disais aux autres... **

Santana ricana, avant dire :

**- Et après c'est moi qu'on surnomme Satan ! »**

Généralement, si ç'avait été un autre de ses employés qui lui aurait dit ça, il aurait été viré sur le champ. Mais Santana Lopez n'était pas n'importe qui. Dès ses débuts, il lui avait fallu trouver une nouvelle assistante, puisque c'était lui qui occupait ce poste auparavant. Et elle était sortie du lot. Contrairement à beaucoup d'entre elles, elle _savait_ de quoi elle parlait quand elle disait que la nouvelle collection de Chanel était une réussite. Elle était toujours élégamment habillée, avait un corps qui faisait pleurer d'envie bon nombre de ses mannequins, ainsi qu'un un caractère d'acier : c'était ça qui lui avait plu chez elle. Elle était une des seules à oser contester ses décisions, qui disait vraiment ce qu'elle pensait sans en redouter les conséquences, et en plus, elle terminait toujours son travail dans les temps. Et la cerise sur le gâteau : c'était une vraie fouineuse. C'est principalement grâce à elle qu'il savait avec qui il devait ou pas s'entourer, avec qui il devait s'allier. En clair, c'était l'assistante parfaite.

**« Bon, je fais quoi ? Parce que ça ne me branche absolument pas d'écouter ses babillements, si c'est pour lui dire adieu deux secondes après… »**

Il sourit. Oui, c'était vraiment l'assistante parfaite.

**« Prépares-lui ses cartons. Et lance la nouvelle : je recherche à nouveau une nouvelle secrétaire. »**

* * *

><p>Wow, c'était donc ça les locaux du <em>Runaway<em> ? Vu de dehors, c'est… c'est gigantesque. Et encore, le mot semblait faible. Il hésita même à rebrousser chemin, et rentrer chez lui, tant cet endroit l'intimidait. Mais il avait promis à Sebastian qu'il ferait un effort, et qu'il essaierait. Il soupira, et se promit de ne plus jamais faire de promesses de ce genre. Il souffla un bon coup, et se décida à passer cette foutue porte. Si autant de gens y étaient arrivés, lui aussi le pouvait, non ?

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Santana Lopez (dîtes Satan) avait envie de tout détruire. En tant normal, elle se contrôlait, mais là, le monde semblait s'être ligué contre elle. Une espèce d'association anti-Satana, ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Elle ne voyait que ça. Parce que comment, expliquez-moi, votre couturier pouvait décaler d'encore trois jours la livraison des modèles alors que la séance photo était aujourd'hui, vos mannequins vedettes peuvent tomber malade (une grippe, parait-il), votre paire de chaussures à talons préférée peut se casser, et que Kurt soit d'une humeur massacrante, tout ça le même jour ? <em>Comment ?<em> Si vous avez une explication, dîtes-lui.

Alors quand elle vit cet espèce de… d'hobbit mal habillé devant elle, à lui dire qu'il venait pour le travail de secrétaire, elle crut à une très mauvaise blague. En plus, c'était un _homme_. La dernière fois qu'un homme s'était présenté, demandant à être le nouveau secrétaire du styliste mondialement reconnu, c'était… C'était jamais, en fait. Une grande première. Et après que le même homme lui affirmait qu'il venait vraiment pour le poste vacant, que Kurt sortit de son bureau et lui demanda qui était cet inconnu et que l'hobbit idiot se présenta en lui tendant la main comme s'il parlait à un ancien copain de promo, elle se dit que le monde lui en voulait vraiment.

* * *

><p>Blaine tortilla nerveusement ses doigts, mal à l'aise. Il avait souvent lu dans les livres l'expression « avoir l'impression d'être passé au scanner », mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela pouvait être aussi vrai. Le regard d'Hummel le gênait affreusement, et semblait être focalisé sur ses vêtements. Oui, il l'avait très vite remarqué, les habits qu'il portait étaient très différents de ceux des gens qui travaillaient ici. Et d'accord, il faut dire que trois ans à porter l'uniforme de la Dalton Academy lui avait <em>un peu<em> altéré son sens de la mode. Mais c'était pas si terrible que ça, si ? Après tout, ses habits n'étaient peut-être pas beaux, mais au moins ils étaient confortables. Voilà.

Ayant compris que regarder son éventuel futur patron dans les yeux était une très mauvaise idée, Blaine fixait à la place ses chaussures. Elles étaient en suède brun foncé et rappelaient la forme des bottines, montant jusqu'aux chevilles. C'était des Prada, il le savait parce que Sebastian l'avait harcelé avec ça pendant des mois : à quel point il les voulait, mais que leur prix était trop élevé. Plus de sept cents dollars, s'il se rappelait bien.

**« Quel est votre nom, déjà ? »**

La voix du leader de la mode le fit revenir violemment sur Terre. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter cette voix si hautaine tout les jours… s'il était prit bien sûr, ce dont il doutait vraiment…

**« Bl..Blaine Anderson, monsieur. **

**- Et d'où venez-vous ?**, lui demanda Kurt, toujours aussi impassible.

**- De Westerville, monsieur. En Oh****i****o. »**, crut-il bon de rajouter.

Blaine vit le trouble sur le visage de son interlocuteur, mais celui-ci se reprit si vite qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas des hallucinations. Kurt lui répondit d'une voix froide qui fit frissonner son vis-à-vis:

**« Je sais très bien que Westerville se trouve en Ohio, merci. »**

L'ex-soliste s'enfonça dans son siège, tordant encore plus rapidement ses mains.

Le reste de l'entrevue se passa comme ça : dans un silence pesant, brisé par la voix forte et intimidante de Kurt, et de celle tremblante de Blaine. Quand celui-ci sortit du bureau, après que l'homme d'affaire lui ai demandé de patienter dehors (**« Vous allez rester longtemps comme ça, à me regarder comme un demeuré ? »**), il hésita à se jeter par terre et à louer un dieu, n'importe lequel. Car pour lui, c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant. Qu'il ait survécu à un diable qui portait des Prada.

* * *

><p><strong>« Bon, vous voulez que je le vire d'ici comment ? A la gentille ? Ou par la manière forte ?<strong>

Santana jubilait déjà : elle savait que son boss la laisserait se défouler sur le pauvre homme. Après tout, celui-ci n'avait qu'à pas débarquer comme ça, avec son petit air naïf, habillé d'un _simple _pull et d'un jean déchiré sans classe !

**- Aucune des deux. » **Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, avant d'ajouter : **«** **Je dois dire… qu'il me divertit. Laissons-lui une chance. Il ne peut pas être plus mauvais que la précédente, alors…»**, finit-il dans un haussement d'épaule.**  
><strong>

La jeune femme d'origine hispanique se pinça discrètement, les yeux écarquillés. Et se re-pinça pour être bien sûre de ne pas halluciner. C'est ça, c'était surement le stress et la monstrueuse tonne de travail qu'elle se tapait tous les jours. Ou alors, elle était tout simplement dans son lit en train de délirer, ayant _beaucoup, beauuuucoup_ de fièvre.

Mais après s'être maltraité une bonne dizaine de fois la peau, et à la vue du regard interrogateur de Kurt, tout ça était bien réel. Elle devrait se farcir le nain.

C'était très sérieusement la pire journée de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Pizza au chorizo, ou pâtes ? Tel était la question sur laquelle Sebastian se torturait l'esprit depuis plus de quinze minutes. Il savait très bien que la pizza réconforterait Blaine s'il avait été refusé, mais qu'il le prendrait très mal s'il était embauché. S'il prenait les pâtes pour fêter l'obtention de son nouvel emploi, mais que Blaine revenait bredouille, la soirée ne serait que larmes et mouchoirs. Après avoir décidé ce qu'il prenait à l'aide d'un mature plouf-plouf, il allait mettre le paquet de pâtes dans son panier quand il sentit vibrer son portable dans sa poche. Il le sortit, et lis le message qu'il venait de recevoir.<p>

_N'achète rien pour ce soir, je t'invite au resto. Et je sais que tu as compris pourquoi ! –Blaine_

Sebastian sourit. Comment avait-il pu douter de lui ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Blaine arrivait à son nouveau travail, chantonnant tranquillement <em>Teenage Dream, <em>café à la main. Au moment où il allait poser son sac sur son bureau, il fut interrompu par une voix qui lui rappelait l'Enfer lui-même.

**« Teup teup teup, demi-tour Gel'O. Ça va être absolument pas possible avec… ça**, désigna-t-elle d'un geste ample de la main sa tenue, l'air dégouté. **Déjà que ta présence** **m'insupporte, autant que tu sois présentable ! »**

Et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre comment, il se retrouvait à présent chez une des stylistes –une certaine Mercedes– qui s'activait autour de lui en poussant des **« Un si beau corps, gâché ! »**, **« …Vraiment, c'est quoi tout ce gel ? »**, **« Ca devrait être interdit de massacrer sa beauté naturelle de la sorte ! »**. Elle enroulait et déroulait son ruban mètre autour de lui, mettait des pans de tissus de différentes couleurs à côté de son visage, pour voir quels coloris lui allait le mieux au teint... Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il devait en plus supporter les moqueries de Santana. Mais quand il vit la jeune afro-américaine revenir avec une pile effroyable de vêtements, il se dit que son heure était venue.

**« Adieu monde cruel.. »**, murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson, mh ? Il avait un souvenir vague de ce jeune homme, un membre de la chorale concurrente qui avait perdu face à eux à des Régionales, s'il se souvenait bien. Un nom d'oiseau*, ça finirait bien par lui revenir… En tout cas, il avait retenu qu'il avait une voix magnifique. Tiens, s'il durait plus d'une semaine, il lui demanderait de lui chanter quelque chose.<p>

Il passa un de ses doigts fins sur l'image du jeune homme. Il soupira : il devait avouer que son nouveau secrétaire ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il pouvait presque sentir Santana se pencher au-dessus de lui et susurrer au jeune homme figé sur le papier :

**« Bienvenue en enfer, Frodon. »**

Il regarda l'heure, et se rendit compte qu'il allait être en retard, s'il continuait à regarder cette photo. Il n'avait jamais été retard depuis qu'il travaillait au _Runaway_.

Décidément, ce Blaine faisait plus que le divertir…

* * *

><p>*Warbler est le nom anglais d'un petit oiseau.<p>

_Si vous avez du mal à vous imaginer à quoi ressemblent les chaussures, je compte mettre le lien sur mon profil._

_Voili voilou ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !_


	3. Diable en Marc Jacobs

_Hello tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis vivante (miracle) ! Désolé ce long temps d'attente, mais je suis une flemmarde née, et pas vraiment connue pour ma rapidité… Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira : bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>« Si une femme est mal habillée, on remarque sa robe, mais si elle est impeccablement vêtue, c'est elle qu'on remarque. »<strong>

_Coco Chanel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 – Diable en Marc Jacobs<strong>

Vraiment, travailler au _Runaway_ était une expérience à faire une fois dans sa vie. Au moins rien que pour voir ce qui se passait en ce moment-même. Mais revenons quelques minutes en arrière…

_**« Ok Mercedes, qu'as-tu fait de l'hobbit mal fringué qu'on avait il y a dix minutes ? Par que ça ne peut décidément pas être cet homme ! »**_

_Blaine se demanda un instant s'il devait le prendre mal ou non, mais après tout, c'était Santana... Avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, la styliste répondit à sa place :_

_**« En fait, il n'y avait pas autant de boulot que l'on pourrait croire… Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire, c'est trouver les bons vêtements, et libérer ces pauvres cheveux de leur prison de gel. D'ailleurs toi**__, dit-elle en pointant le bouclé du doigt, __**ose en remettre et je t'étrangle avec mon ruban gradué. Clair ? »**_

_Le désigné hocha de la tête, n'osant pas contredire la jeune femme. Il tenait à sa vie tout de même. Et puis, il n'avait pas passé cinq minutes à se faire laver les cheveux (même si pour lui c'est plutôt une tentative de meurtre par noyade) au-dessus d'un lavabo et à souffrir le martyr pour rien… Dieu ce que les femmes peuvent être effrayantes !_

_Tout d'un coup, une jeune blonde, visiblement essoufflée, déboula dans les locaux en criant :_

_**« **_**Il**_** arrive ! »**_

C'est dingue comme une simple phrase peut créer une aussi grande effervescence. Tout le monde s'était mis à s'agiter, vérifiant leur coiffure, si leurs habits étaient correctement mis, les femmes se remettaient du rouge à lèvres, les hommes ajustaient leurs cravates s'ils en avaient.

Tout d'un coup, l'hispanique s'exclama :

**« Merde, le café ! » **Elle regarda sa montre, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Blaine, lui disant le plus sérieusement au monde : **« Ok Frodon, **Le jeune homme grimaça à l'utilisation du surnom, mais n'osa rien dire devant le regard de psychopathe que lui lançait l'assistante.** J'ai une mission pour toi. Hummel **_**déteste **_**ne pas avoir son café du matin, et je suis dans l'incapacité de le lui chercher, étant débordée,** Blaine remarqua qu'elle lui parlait lentement, comme si elle parlait à un gamin de quatre ans. _Ne surtout pas se vexer_, se dit-il mentalement. Il inspira discrètement : ce n'était pas une bonne chose de mal se faire voir dès le premier jour.** Donc, tu as l'obligation d'aller le chercher, et d'être revenu dans exactement douze minutes. »**

Blaine fronça les sourcils, avant de lui répondre :

**« Mais… Le seul café du coin est à huit minutes de marche, donc c'est absolument impossible d'être l- » **

Sa collègue l'interrompit, et rétorqua :

« ** Sache que rien n'est impossible quand c'est pour Kurt Hummel. » **

Elle se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait en face d'elle, jugea que son apparence était parfaite, avant de saluer la jeune Jones et se diriger vers la sortie, adressant à Blaine un **« Tic tac, tic tac, l'heure tourne ! »**. Celui-ci se tourna vers la styliste, la questionnant du regard.

**« Elle ne rigolait pas, si tu ne reviens pas à temps avec le café, tu peux faire tes cartons. Chose qui me peinerai beaucoup étant donné que je me suis donnée tant de mal à te relooker…** Elle sembla divaguer un moment, avant de revenir à la réalité. **Prends un grand mocca allégé tiré au lait.** **Et si j'étais toi, je partirai tout de suite : il te reste plus que dix minutes cinquante-quatre… »**

* * *

><p>Ce fut les dix minutes cinquante-quatre les plus stressantes de sa vie. Définitivement.<p>

Il avait toujours trouvé les cours de sport sans grande utilité, surtout l'endurance : après tout, à quoi leurs servirait d'apprendre à courir longtemps dans leur vie professionnelle ? Il avait maintenant trouvé la réponse, et louait mentalement son ancien prof de sport d'exister. Il courait dans les rues, bousculant une bonne partie des piétons, et répondait par un bref « Désolé ! » à leurs exclamations râleuses. Chaque minute était précieuse, c'est pourquoi malgré que ses jambes souffraient le martyr et le suppliait d'arrêter, il courait encore et encore. Ce boulot était une occasion en or, pas question de la perdre.

Quand le Starbuck arriva dans son champ de vision, il s'étonna de ne pas voir une lueur dorée autour du bâtiment, et une flopée d'ange en train de chanter l'alléluia. Mais cette vision de paradis s'effondra aussi vite qu'elle était apparue quand il ouvrit la porte : une file immense se trouvait devant le comptoir. C'était presque un miracle que tant de gens puissent tenir dans la pièce, tellement qu'il y avait de monde. Mais malheureusement, Blaine n'avait _vraiment_ pas le temps d'attendre que tout ce monde passe. Il se fraya donc un passage dans la foule à coups de « Pardon », avant de se diriger vers une dame qui lui avait l'air sympathique, et de lui demander s'il pouvait passer devant elle car il était très pressé.

Malheureusement, cette dame ne devait pas être aussi sympathique que ça, puisque la seule réponse qu'il eut fut un **« Non mais vous rêvez ! »**. Il réessaya avec d'autres personnes, mais les réponses qu'il obtenu furent similaires. Il était sur le point d'abandonner, et d'appeler Santana pour lui dire qu'il démissionnait, quand quelqu'un l'interpella :

**« Eh, Blaine, viens ! »**

Sa tête se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, et d'un coup les anges, leurs chants et leur lumière refirent leur retour. Sam Evans, un ancien de la Dalton Academy, accessoirement ex-Warbler, se tenait devant le comptoir. Blaine courut vers lui, et Sam rit en voyant les yeux de petits chiots à qui on venait d'offrir un cadeau que son ami faisait. Blaine s'empressa de commander le mocca à la serveuse, puis se tourna vers Sam, et posa une main sur son épaule.

**« Tu me sauves la vie mon pote, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! »**

Au sourcil levé interrogateur de son ami, Blaine ajouta.

**« C'est trop long à expliquer mais..**, il sortit une carte de visite de sa poche, et la donna à Sam. **Appelle-moi. Quand tu veux. Après tout, tu es mon sauveur ! »**

Il serra brièvement Sam dans ses bras, qui rit à nouveau sous l'enthousiasme de l'étreinte de son ami, avant de payer le café et disparaitre dans la circulation piétonne de New York.

Sam secoua la tête en souriant. Blaine avait vraiment un don pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles.

Après s'être battu avec une petite femme habillée –même s'il n'était vraiment pas la bonne personne pour dire ça- bizarrement , et au caractère bien trempée –traduire par 'qui a faillit le tuer à coup de sac à main'- pour prendre un taxi, il arriva essoufflé dans le bureau de Kurt, après avoir au préalable toqué, bien sûr. Il posa le café sur le bureau, à l'endroit exact que Santana lui avait indiqué. S'attendant à un « merci », il fut déstabilisé par les mots froids de l'homme.

**« Vous avez de la chance, une minute de plus et vous étiez viré. »**

D'un naturel assez peu nerveux, et habitué à faire plaisir aux autres avant soi-même sans rien recevoir en retour, Blaine se dit mentalement : _Ok, ne le prends pas personnellement. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde._

Et il attendit, avec une naïveté presque affligeante, son merci. Au bout d'une minute, Kurt leva son regard sur le plus jeune, et lui demanda de son habituel air dédaigneux :

**« C'est une habitude chez vous ou quoi, de vous enraciner en regardant les gens bêtement ? »**

Blaine se figea un moment. Il n'avait jamais apprit la politesse ou quoi ? Le jeune secrétaire ravala sa colère, et s'en alla pour s'assoir à son bureau, sans un mot.

**« Hey, Grands-Sourcils, tu t'attendais à quoi ?, **lui ditavec une amabilité non-existante Santana.

**- Tu sais quoi Satan ? Tais-toi, **lui répondit avec colère Blaine.

**- Oh, mais c'est que le petit chiot va mordre ! »**

Blaine posa sa tête sur son bureau, exaspéré, se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les sarcasmes de sa collègue. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir garder son sang-froid pour le reste de la journée… C'est possible de tuer quelqu'un avec des stylos ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaine était dans un endroit sombre, un bureau, d'après la forme des objets qu'il arrivait à peine à distinguer. Pourquoi était-il là ? Et d'ailleurs, où était-il ? Ses questions s'envolèrent quand il aperçut une fine silhouette masculine se tenir appuyée contre le bureau. Malgré tous ses efforts, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de son vis-à-vis, juste des yeux bleus… L'homme, avec des gestes élégants, fit tomber sa veste grise à terre. Il ne fut pas surpris quand l'homme se rapprocha de lui, et effleura sensuellement du bout des doigts sa joue. Il frémit au contact de cette peau froide, mais douce, et ne put s'empêcher de verrouiller ses yeux à ceux de l'inconnu. Comme attirés par l'autre, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent, d'abord le corps, puis le visage, puis les lèvres… Le baiser était d'abord doux, puis peu à peu devint passionné, au mesure que leurs mains vagabondaient sur le corps de l'autre. Leurs t-shirts disparurent quelque part, Blaine n'en avait aucune idée, et s'en fichait complètement. Non, tout ce qui le préoccupait en ce moment, c'est la bouche de son amant de parcourait son corps, pour descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Il ne remarqua presque pas qu'il n'avait déjà plus son pantalon, ni son boxer, mais s'en rendit compte quand la main de l'inconnu prit avec fermeté son sexe, lui arrachant cette fois-ci un cri.<strong>_

_**« Oh oui ! »**_

Blaine se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, avant de reconnaître son appartement. Et que le poids sur sa poitrine n'était que le bras de son petit-ami endormi. Il souffla longuement. Cela faisait une semaine qu'avec Sebastian, ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que des caresses, par manque de temps, et cela se faisait ressentir…

Tout d'un coup, des flashs de son rêve s'imposèrent à lui. Les yeux bleus. La silhouette élancée. La veste. Une Marc Jacobs, Hummel en portait une aujourd'hui, il avait demandé à Santana le nom de la marque.

Hummel.

Il avait fantasmé en rêve sur Hummel.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. _

* * *

><p><em>Vos avis ? *petits yeux de chiots à la Blaine*<em>


End file.
